Private Chat
by Anggara Dobby
Summary: [HUNHAN] Sehun itu lelaki paling bajingan yang pernah Luhan temui dalam sejarah hidupnya. Seharusnya dia tidak menanggapi ocehan kotor bocah itu sejak awal, jika ujung-ujungnya, dirinya harus terjebak seperti ini. [BL] [Dirtytalk! Adult Content]


**©Anggara Dobby**

 _ **Private Chat**_

Oh Sehun—Lu Han

 **Warning :** _Gay/BL—mature content—sexharassment—dirtytalk—_

 ** _DLDR!_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kedua alis Luhan tertaut dengan dahi sedikit mengerut. Dia mengerjapkan mata indahnya sebanyak dua kali, berusaha mempertegas penglihatannya pada layar smartphone-nya yang memunculkan aplikasi Line. Ada sebuah pesan baru masuk di sana dan nama sang pengirim yang tertera jelas menjadi penyebab kebingungan Luhan sekarang.

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Hei, Luhan_

 _Oh Sehun?_

Oh Sehun siapa ini? Luhan berusaha mengingat-ingatnya dengan baik. Lalu sebuah bayangan seorang pemuda jangkung dengan kulit seputih pucat dan wajah _bitchy_ muncul di kepalanya. Apa ini adalah Oh Sehun adik kelasnya saat SMA dulu? Bocah berandalan yang terkenal karna keonarannya? Bocah yang sering menindik daun telinganya itu?

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Addback!_

Luhan mendengus sesaat, lalu meng-addback bocah itu. Sekalian, Luhan melihat display picture milik Sehun. Di sana terpajang foto seorang lelaki dengan ekspresi wajah menjengkelkan, datar, tetapi tampan. Ah, ternyata benar. Itu adalah Oh Sehun adik kelasnya dulu—eh, sekarang masih, sih. soalnya mereka sekarang berada di Universitas yang sama. Luhan tidak akrab dengan anak ini walau bertahun-tahun menjabat sebagai senior anak itu. Mereka hanya berpapasan sesekali di koridor, perpustakaan atau area kampus, tidak pernah terlibat obrolan. Lalu, kenapa anak ini kenal dengannya—dan memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel _hyung_ pula? Dasar bocah kurang ajar!

 **Luhan :** _Dapat darimana id-ku?_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Chanyeol_

Dasar jerapah bertelinga maha dahsyat sialan! Luhan akan mencekik anak itu besok.

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Kenapa hanya di read?_

 **Luhan** _ **:**_ _Apa sih?_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Masih saja galak seperti dulu._

Luhan kembali berkerut bingung. _Galak seperti dulu?_ Ah, iya iya! Dulu, Luhan sempat menjabat sebagai anggota OSIS ketika SMA dan seingatnya, dia pernah memegang angkatan Sehun ketika Masa Orientasi Siswa. Luhan akui saat itu dia memang kejam sekali. Ketua Osis menyuruhnya agar bersikap kejam dan dengan senang hati Luhan menurutinya. Oh Sehun adalah korbannya yang paling sering, karna anak itu yang paling menonjol di antara yang lain. Sehun itu berandalan, tengil, pemberontak, penggoda—pokoknya anak itu yang paling menyebalkan di antara yang lain. Dia sering mencari gara-gara pada anggota OSIS, khususnya Luhan, yang selalu memberinya hukuman.

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Remember me?_

 **Luhan** **:** _Siapa yang tidak ingat dirimu? Bocah sialan yang selalu membuat keonaran._

—dan sekarang pun masih sama. Sikap berandal Sehun belum sembuh hingga sekarang. Luhan sering dengar anak itu kerap kali membolos kuliah dan merokok di dalam kelas. Kenapa Luhan bisa tahu? Jawabannya gampang. Sehun dan kawanannya itu sangat menonjol di kampus atau dimanapun mereka berada. Sekelompok berandalan kaya yang sangat kontroversial. Luhan sangat benci dengan kawanan bajingan itu. Kerjaan mereka hanya membuat keributan saja.

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Ternyata kau masih ingat_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Aku sedikit tersanjung_

 **Luhan** **:** _Itu bukan sanjungan atau pujian, idiot._

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Yeah, I know. Tapi rasanya berbeda ketika kau yang menyebutnya_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Btw, kau makin cantik_

Hah?

CANTIK?!

Ada tiga hal di dunia ini yang membuat Luhan emosi : 1. Dipanggil cantik 2. Disangkut-pautkan dengan kata cantik 3. Balik lagi ke nomor satu dan dua. Intinya, Luhan itu sangat amat sangat benci jika ada seseorang yang menyebutnya cantik. Ayolah, dia ini lelaki! Umurnya sudah 21 tahun, dan dia merasa tampangnya ini sangat tampan dan _manly_. Bukan cantik atau manis!

 **Luhan** **:** _Aku tidak cantik, sialan!_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Seluruh dunia tahu jika kau cantik, Luhan ;)_

Anak sialan! Sudah songong, sok akrab pula!

 **Luhan** **:** _Apa maumu?! Jangan mengechatku jika kau hanya ingin menggangguku_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _I just… miss you?_

 **Luhan** **:** _Kau mau kuhajar ya?!_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Aku lebih suka dicium._

 **Luhan :** _Sinting_

 **Luhan** **:** _Kau pasti sedang kurang kerjaan_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Dan kau pasti lebih kurang kerjaan karna meladeni orang yang kurang kerjaan ini, babe… (read)_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Aku tidak suka diabaikan! (read)_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Aku serius! (read)_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Kau mau aku datang ke kamarmu dan melakukan hal yang nekat?_

 **Luhan** **:** _Serius, Sehun! Apa maumu?!_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Mauku?_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Menginaplah di kamarku._

 **Luhan** **:** _Kenapa? Kau takut tidur sendiri?_

 **Luhan** **:** _Aku tidak menyangka anak sepertimu takut tidur sendirian._

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Dan aku tidak menyangka jika kau sepolos itu, Luhan.._

 **Luhan** **:** _Huh?_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Awalnya aku hanya berniat bercanda, tetapi kenapa aku benar-benar ingin kau menginap di kamarku sekarang ya?_

 **Luhan** **:** _Aku pikir kita tidak sedekat itu sampai aku harus menginap di tempatmu_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Haruskah aku menempelkan tubuh kita agar jadi dekat?_

 **Luhan** **:** _Aps_

 **Luhan** **:** _*Apa?_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Oho, kau tidak sepolos yang kubayangkan ternyata_

 **Luhan** **:** _Sudahlah, aku malas meladenimu_

Luhan mematikan data seluler smartphone-nya dan bergegas kembali mengerjakan tugasnya yang sempat tertunda. Meladeni Sehun hanya membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut emosi. Padahal, Luhan lihat Sehun adalah tipe lelaki yang sangat cuek dan dingin. Kenapa mendadak lelaki itu mengechatnya? Sok akrab pula! Luhan hanya tidak menyangka lelaki itu akan mengajaknya mengobrol di Line, walau sebagian besar, lelaki itu hanya mengganggu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **00:02 AM**

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Oy_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Luhan_

 **Luhan :** _Astaga, kenapa kau menggangguku di jam segini?_

 **Oh-Sehun** : _Kau belum tidur?_

 **Oh-Sehun** : _Aku hanya sedang bosan_

 **Luhan :** _So what?_

 **Luhan :** _Aku harus menghiburmu begitu?_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Yap. Send fotomu yang sedang topless, itu sudah menghiburku._

 **Luhan :** _Sisl_

 **Luhan ** : _*Sial_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Kenapa sampai gugup begitu? *grin emoji*_

 **Luhan :** _Bodoh! kau tidak ada kerjaan ya? Aku kira kita tidak seakrab itu sampai kau harus terus mengechatku, Sehun!_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Sekarang sudah akrab kan?_

 **Luhan :** _No, idiot._

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Btw, sedang apa kau di jam segini? Onani?_

Luhan segera tersedak membaca balasan dari Sehun. Sialan! Apa-apaan sih bocah ini? Benar-benar kurang ajar.

 **Luhan : **_Mirror pls._

 **Luhan :** _Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Hahaha_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Mau bantu?_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Luhan :** _NO, PLONKER_

 **Luhan :** _Aku benci emotmu sialan_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Mulutmu itu pedas sekali Luhan. tidak cocok dengan wajah manismu._

 **Luhan :** _Masalah?_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _No, baby ;) Aku suka apapun yang kau katakan_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Apalagi jika kau mendesah_

 **Luhan :** _DASAR SIBTING_

 **Luhan :** _SINTING_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Kenapa seru sekali mengganggumu? XD (read)_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu secara langsung sejak lama. Tapi kau selalu saja memandangku seolah-olah aku ini kotoran bakteri, kenapa?_

 **Luhan :** _Karna kau Oh Sehun_

 **Luhan** _ **:**_ _Berandalan busuk_

 **Luhan :** _Bocah tengil sinting_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Ohoho, thanks pujiannya sayang_

 **Luhan :** _ITU BAHKAN BUKAN PUJIAN_

 **Luhan :** _Dasar homo_

 **Oh-Sehun** : _Tidak masalah jika kau mau jadi bottomku, Luhan._

 **Luhan :** _IN YOUR DREAM, TWAT!_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _In my wet dream? Sure, baby ;)_

 **Luhan :** _Oh Sehun, apa setiap tengah malam otakmu melenceng seperti ini ya?_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Hahaha_

 **Luhan :** _Di dunia nyata sepertinya kau tidak pernah tertawa._

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Kau mau melihat tawaku?_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Berbaringlah di ranjangku dengan wajah pasrah, baru aku tertawa untukmu._

 **Luhan :** _Hell, pls. Lebih baik aku tidak pernah melihat tawamu seumur hidupku_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Kau belum merasakannya makanya kau masih naif._

 **Luhan : **_Merasakan apa?_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Adu pedang._

 **Luhan :** _Star Wars?_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Haruskah aku memukul wajah manismu itu? -_-_

 **Oh-Sehun** : _Lagipula itu lightsaber, bukan pedang bodoh_

 **Luhan :** _AKU TIDAK MANIS!_

 **Luhan :** _Dan… adu pedang apa sih? Kau mau mengajakku berkelahi?_

 **Luhan :** _Aku tidak punya masalah denganmu, berandalan_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Ayo kita berkelahi. Kau mau dimana? Di ranjangku atau ranjangmu?_

 **Luhan** _ **:**_ _Hah?_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Bagaimana dengan perkelahian yang melibatkan desahan, pengaman, dan keringat? *smirk emoticon*_

 **Luhan :** _Cabyl_

 **Luhan** **:** _*Cabul_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Setiap orang memiliki sisi mesum, sayang_

 **Luhan :** _Dan kau yang paling mesum di antara seluruh orang itu :)_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Tidak masalah, selagi yang menjadi bahan kemesumanku adalah dirimu_

 **Luhan** **:** _Seperti aku mau saja_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Kau pasti ketagihan. Aku jamin itu_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Luhan :** _Berhenti memakai emot itu, bocah tengil_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Why, honey?_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Luhan :** _Tombol block dimana ya?_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Aku akan menculikmu jika kau memblock-ku_

 **Luhan :** _Astaga_

 **Luhan :** _Kenapa aku harus meladeni bocah kriminal sepertimu sih_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Karna kau menikmati chatting bersamaku *big love sticker* (read)_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Oii, jangan mengabaikanku!_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Sial._

Luhan segera mematikan daya ponselnya dengan wajah sepenuhnya memerah. Entah karna kesal, emosi, malu—semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Oh Sehun itu benar-benar menjengkelkan! Rasanya Luhan ingin segera menendang wajah rupawan anak itu. Dan… kenapa pula dengan dirinya yang selalu meladeni bocah tengil itu? Ah, ya.. Luhan hanya tidak mau ponselnya terus berbunyi, itu berisik sekali, tetapi jika diladeni anak itu malah minta jantung. Sialan!

Dan entah bagaimana, Luhan merasa berdebar sendirian setiap kali membaca godaan yang Sehun berikan.

 _Ugh._

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya, jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore, tetapi sampai saat ini belum ada satu pun bus yang berhenti di depannya. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu mengetuk-ngetukan sepatunya di tanah, mengusir rasa bosan. Dia tengah duduk sendirian di halte saat ini, seusai dari kampus. Minseok, sahabat karibnya, sudah pulang lebih dulu tadi dengan alasan Jongdae—kekasihnya—merengek minta ditemani ke perpustakaan kota. Alhasil, jadilah Luhan sendirian seperti ini, menunggu bus dengan rasa bosan yang kian menggunung. Aneh, biasanya jam segini bus sudah datang.

 _ **Lineee!**_

Luhan agak terlonjak mendengar ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Dengan sedikit malas, lelaki itu melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk dari Line-nya.

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Kau sepertinya sangat bosan duduk sendirian_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Mau kutemani?_

Dahi Luhan mengerut secara otomatis. Dengan cepat, kepalanya mendongak, lalu mata rusanya mulai mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Satu helaan napas yang terkesan jengah lolos dari bibir mungilnya ketika melihat sosok lelaki kurus bertubuh jangkung tengah berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya. Sehun, bocah sialan itu, berdiri dengan pose menjengkelkan—mempesona— seraya menggoyangkan-goyangkan ponsel mahalnya. Luhan refleks mendengus.

"Luhan, ya?" Sehun membuka suaranya. Agak cadel, tetapi terdengar berat.

Luhan mendengus, lagi, "Tidak perlu memastikan seperti itu. Aktingmu buruk sekali, bodoh."

"Apa kau temperamental?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah kurang ajarnya.

Luhan segera mendelik mendengar pertanyaan lelaki sialan itu.

Sehun berjalan mendekat seraya mengantongi ponselnya. Luhan agak heran, tumben sekali anak ini sendirian, biasanya dia selalu bersama teman-teman berandalnya.

"Aku sudah menyuruh pihak bus agar tidak berhenti di halte ini. Jadi, mau pulang bersamaku?"

 _Apa?_

Luhan kembali mendelikkan matanya mendengar pernyataan itu. Dasar orang kaya sialan! Pantas saja daritadi bus hanya melewati halte ini, tidak ada yang berhenti sekalipun. Ternyata pelakunya adalah Oh- _fucking-_ Sehun.

"Apa motivasimu melakukan ini?" Luhan bertanya dengan geram. Sementara Sehun masih setia dengan wajah datar andalannya yang sangat menjengkelkan. Rasanya Luhan ingin sekali mencabik-cabik wajah yang sering diagung-agungkan oleh para gadis itu.

"Agar kau tidak bisa pulang," Sehun menjawab dengan santai.

 _ASGGFKJDSFKHL_ —

"Jika kau punya masalah denganku, tolong jangan seperti ini. Bagaimana jika ada banyak orang yang menunggu bus di halte ini dan tidak bisa pulang cepat karnamu? Ini namanya penyalahgunaan fasilitas umum!" Luhan berujar dengan emosi menggebu-gebu. Serius, dia ingin sekali menjambak rambut ala bintang iklan milik Sehun itu sampai gundul.

"Tenang saja, orang-orangku sudah kuperintahkan agar orang lain tidak menunggu bus di halte ini." ujar Sehun, masih sangat santai. Tangannya bergerak mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari sakunya, lalu pemuda itu mulai menyalakan sebatang rokok mint itu dengan pemantiknya. Itu adalah rokok yang sering dipakai oleh pejabat-pejabat kelas tinggi dengan _brand_ yang sudah terkenal seantero Korea. Serius, apa Oh Sehun itu adalah anak presiden?

"Kau benar-benar niat sekali mencari gara-gara denganku." Luhan berucap ketus.

"Lebih tepatnya mengajakmu ngobrol," ralat Sehun. Dia mengambil alih tempat kosong di samping Luhan, membuat Luhan bergeser sedikit, menjaga jarak. Dia tidak mau jadi perokok pasif.

"Caramu mengerikan sekali."

Sehun tertawa kecil. Luhan segera meliriknya dan untuk beberapa detik dia melongo melihat cara tertawa lelaki itu yang… _asagdjgsjgd tampannya!_ Oi stop, stop! Luhan merasa tidak ada bedanya sekarang dengan gadis-gadis bodoh penggemar lelaki berandalan itu. tapi, sejujurnya, cara Sehun tertawa itu memang mempesona sekali. Ada gigi taring yang menyembul dari mulutnya ketika dia tertawa dan matanya yang sedikit menyipit.

 _Tuhan… ciptaanmu memang mengagum—_

"Ah, ya, aku lupa. Harusnya aku tertawa jika sudah melihatmu berbaring di ranjangku saja, ya 'kan?"

 _Brengsek._

Luhan segera mendatarkan ekspresinya. "Enyah saja kau!"

"Jangan terlalu ketus, nanti kalau ujung-ujungnya kau mengharapkanku, bagaimana?" Sehun menaikan satu alisnya, menggoda.

"Mengharapkanmu mati? _Sure_ , aku memang berharap seperti itu." Luhan berdiri, bersiap-siap akan pergi. Dia sudah tidak tahan berdekatan lama-lama dengan bocah _kampret_ ini. Lagipula, percuma saja jika dia tetap duduk seperti orang idiot di sini karna sampai kapanpun tidak akan ada satu pun bus yang berhenti.

"Hei, mau kemana?"

"Ke neraka, mau ikut?" Luhan berujar sinis.

Sehun mendengus geli, "Bersamamu kemanapun aku juga mau."

Luhan merotasikan bola matanya mendengar gombalan norak itu. Dasar bocah sialan! Wajah datarnya itu tidak cocok sekali dengan gombalan kampungannya.

Luhan kira dia bisa pergi setelah itu dengan damai. Nyatanya, si brengsek Oh itu malah menghadang jalannya. Bukan hanya itu, lelaki itu juga merampas ponsel di tangannya dengan cepat, hingga Luhan tidak sadar ponselnya sudah di ambil.

" _Ya_!" Luhan berseru kesal. Tangannya berusaha meraih ponselnya yang kini berada di tangan Sehun. Apa maunya sih bocah sialan ini? Tidak bisakah anak itu membiarkannya pulang dengan selamat?

"Aku ingin tahu dengan siapa saja kau chattingan," Sehun menjauhkan ponsel Luhan dari jangkauan lelaki manis itu. Dia mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi seraya berusaha mengecheck riwayat chat milik Luhan.

"Kembalikan ponselku!" Luhan berjinjit, berusaha menggapai ponselnya. Dia merutuki tinggi badannya saat ini yang kalah jauh oleh Sehun. Sialan!

"Wow, banyak sekali yang mengechatmu." Sehun berujar tajam. "Minho, Chanyeol, Jongin, Jaehyun, Zico, Jackson, Ken, Ravi— _Fuck_! Anak-anak sialan itu, kenapa mereka mengechatmu, hah?"

"Itu urusanku, brengsek! Kembalikan ponselku!"

"Tidak, sebelum aku memblokir semua anak sialan ini."

"Ap—" Luhan tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karna satu tangan Sehun meraih pinggangnya, memeluk erat. Luhan tertegun sesaat, merasakan aliran darahnya berkumpul ke pipinya, membuat bagian sana terlihat merah. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan dadanya menempel di dada Sehun. Hangat, keras, wangi— _asdhfsjdhfgj_

Sial.

Luhan tidak mau terlarut dalam keterdiamannya yang konyol. Dia kembali berjinjit, bahkan melompat-lompat untuk meraih ponselnya yang masih dalam genggaman si brengsek Sehun. Urusan tangan nakal Sehun yang melingkari pinggangnya bisa dia urus nanti.

"Oh Sehun, jangan sampai aku mem—"

 _Cup._

"Berisik, Luhan."

Kali ini Luhan benar-benar tidak mentolerir rasa malunya. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah sekarang, bahkan sampai ke telinga. Apa barusan… Sehun menciumnya? Tepat di bibir? Kok _.. ASFGHFDFAAKJDLK_! Sehun sialan! Anak kurang ajar! Bocah tolol! Kenapa ada makhluk semenyebalkan itu di dunia ini, sih? Enyah saja kau bersama cacing-cacing tanah, Sehun sialan!

Luhan terdiam, seperti patung tolol. Sementara Sehun tetap bersikap santai, terlalu santai malah. Pemuda itu menyeringai tipis melihat keterdiaman seniornya yang _tsundere_ itu, dia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memblokir semua kontak anak-anak sialan di Line Luhan.

"Selesai," Sehun berujar, senang.

"H-huh?" Luhan malah melongo seperti orang idiot menanggapi perkataan Sehun barusan.

Sehun terkekeh, "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, mau dicium lagi, ya?"

Kesadaran Luhan berangsur pulih, lantas lelaki itu segera mendorong tubuh Sehun agar jauh-jauh darinya. Tidak lupa dia mengganti ekspresi idiotnya menjadi ekspresi marah. Hidungnya kembang kempis, tetapi pipinya masih sangat merah, merona akut. Menjijikan. tidak seharusnya dia merona seperti gadis sinting seperti ini!

"Musnah kau dari hadapanku, brengsek." Luhan berdesis sengit seraya merampas ponselnya dari tangan Sehun. Dengan tergesa, dia berjalan melewati Sehun. Waktunya terbuang sia-sia karna meladeni bocah tengil itu.

"Oi, Luhan! Aku melakukan ini karna ingin pulang bersamamu!" Sehun berseru, sedikit emosi, seraya mengejar langkah Luhan. "Jangan pergi begitu saja!"

"Persetan!"

"Sayang—"

"Sayang kepalamu!"

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan nyaris melempar ponselnya sendiri ke dinding kamarnya ketika melihat kontak di Line miliknya hilang semua. Kecuali milik Baekhyun, Minseok, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Ini semua pasti ulah Sehun! Anak itu memang benar-benar sialan. Luhan sungguh bingung, kenapa Sehun melakukan ini padanya, sih? tadi sore anak itu memaksa mengantarnya pulang dan Luhan dengan sangat-amat terpaksa menurutinya, karna jika tidak dituruti Sehun akan terus membuntuti langkahnya dengan celotehan sampahnya. Bahkan anak itu juga sudah menciumnya. Cium lho! Luhan mulai mempertanyakan orientasi seksual anak itu. Sehun memang berandalan kurang ajar, tetapi sejauh ini, Luhan tidak pernah mendengar atau melihat desas-desus bahwa anak itu main wanita. Apa jangan-jangan… Sehun homo? Maka dari itu, lelaki itu terus mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini?

Luhan dengan emosi menggebu-gebu akhirnya memilih untuk mengirim pesan pada bocah tengil itu, sekadar memarahinya ataupun memaki-makinya karna anak itu telah lancang memblokir semua kontak Line-nya.

 **Luhan :** _Hoi brengsek_

 **Luhan :** _Bocah sialan_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Apa sayang?_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Aku baru saja tidak mengechatmu beberapa jam, tetapi kau sudah merindukanku_

 **Luhan** **:** _Aku bahkan tidak sudi melihatmu_

 **Luhan** **:** _Kau yang memblokir semua kontakku ya?_

 **Luhan** **:** _Apa masalahmu?!1!1!_

 **Luhan** _ **:**_ _Kau memang sialngan_

 **Luhan :** _sialan_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Wow, wow, calm down honey_

 **Luhan** **:** _CALM CALM PANTATMU_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Ada apa dengan pantatku? Mau lihat?_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Luhan :** _EWH NO_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Bagaimana jika aku saja yang melihat pantatmu?_

 **Luhan :** _Aku menyesal telah mengechatmu. Serius._

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal mencintaimu_ (˘³˘)

 **Luhan :** _Apa tidak ada emoticon mual?_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Aku bisa menghilangkan mualmu_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Aku akan memanjakanmu sepanjang malam. Kujamin mualmu hilang_ ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ)

 **Luhan** **:** _Aku hanya ingin kau enyah dariku, dengan begitu mualku hilang_

 **Luhan** **:** _Aku benar-benar jijik dengan semua emotmu_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Dengan bibirku, bagaimana?_

 **Luhan :** _Aku lebih jijik_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Oho, pembohong. Bilang saja kau ketagihan dengan kecupanku tadi sore_

 **Luhan :** _TIDSK_

 **Luhan** **:** _TISAK_

 **Luhan** **:** _TIDAK_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Sampai typo beberapa kali, apa sebegitu luar biasanya kecupanku?_

 **Oh-Sehun ****:** _Aku bisa membuatmu lebih nikmat berkali lipat daripada hanya sekadar kecupan_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Lumatan, maybe?_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Luhan** **:** _Stop it, jerk_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Why? Tidak tahan?_

 **Luhan** **:** _Aku ingin sekali menendang wajahmu kau tahu_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Dan aku ingin sekali menghabisimu, menggigitmu sampai habis_

 **Luhan** **:** _Bajingan_

 **Oh-Sehun** _ **:**_ _Yeah, its my middle name_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi_

 **Luhan** **:** _Mimpi saja sana!_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Denganmu di mimpiku dalam keadaan penuh sperma? Boleh saja._

 **Luhan** **:** _KAU ITU DSJGDAJKSKASDF_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Jika kau ketus seperti ini, aku jadi semakin ingin menculikmu_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Memborgolmu di ranjangku_

 **Luhan** **:** _lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, bocah?_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Coba tebak, apa yang akan aku lakukan jika melihat seorang lelaki manis terborgol di ranjangku sendiri dengan keadaan separuh telanjang?_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _A. Menjilatinya sampai habis B. Memenuhi tubuhnya dengan kissmark C. Menggagahinya D. Menyiksanya sampai ia berteriak-teriak_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Yang mana menurutmu, hm?_

 **Luhan** **:** _Aku memilih jawaban E_

 **Luhan** **:** _Mencincangmu sampai mati_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Hahaha_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Btw_ , _wanna see my dick?_

 **Luhan** **:** _NO, THANKS JERK_

 **Luhan** **:** _AKU JG PUNYA_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Oh, really? Can I see?_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Luhan** **:** _Eat shit and die, nutter!_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Kau pasti sangat seksi dengan umpatan-umpatan kasar itu ketika aku menggagahimu nanti_

 **Luhan** **:** _Berharap saja sana sampai mati_

 **Luhan** **:** _Lagipula aku tidak sudi di bawah_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Kau mau di atas? Uke on top? Woah, opsi yang bagus_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Aku akan dengan senang hati melihatmu memantul di atasku ;)_

 **Luhan :** _BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKY_

 **Luhan** **:** _MAKSUDKU_

 **Luhan** **:** _Aku tidak sudi jadi ukemu! Aku top!_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Kau? Top?_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Sadar diri bodoh_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Dengan wajah manis dan bibir sekali gigit langsung tertelan saja sok-sok'an mau jadi top._

 **Luhan :** _KAU MAU KUHAJAR YA_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Aku maunya dicium_ (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Lagipula, kau lebih cocok berada di pangkuanku dengan tubuh penuh tanda cinta dariku_

 **Luhan :** _Mati saja kau, dumber!_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Tidak, sebelum aku bisa mendapatkanmu_

 **Luhan :** _Aku benar-benar membencimu_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Dan aku benar-benar mencintaimu ;)_ _(read)_

Wajah Luhan kembali memanas, kali ini disertai debaran yang menjijikan dan napas yang kian memburu. Oh, sial! Setelah memberikan _sexual harassment_ , sekarang anak itu menyatakan cinta. Dasar gila! Apa yang dipikirkan Sehun, sih? apa dia tidak memikirkan bagaimana gilanya Luhan sekarang?

Luhan memang membalas chat anak itu dengan sengit dan ketus, tetapi sebenarnya, diam-diam dia… menikmatinya. _Hell_. Siapa yang tidak tahan di _sexually harass_ oleh lelaki tampan macam Sehun? bagaimanapun juga, Luhan itu normal. Normal dalam artian tanda kutip. Sepolos-polosnya Luhan, dia tetap akan memerah dan panas sendirian saat diberikan godaan-godaan mesum seperti ini.

Sialan sekali memang.

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Aku benar-benar memperhatikanmu sejak dulu_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Aku selalu berpikir, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membuat senior garangku yang berwajah manis ini tersipu malu dan akhirnya mau kucium_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _kalau bisa kusentuh juga sih_

 **Luhan :** _Pernyataan yang bagus sekali, Sehun. aku semakin ingin memukul wajahmu_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Haha. Sikapmu yang seperti inilah yang semakin membuatku penasaran_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _penasaran ingin melihat kau pasrah di bawah kuasaku_

 **Luhan :** _GODDAMNIT SEHUN_

 **Luhan :** _berhenti berbicara mesum!_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _Asal kau mau bercinta denganku malam ini. Bagaimana?_

 **Luhan :** _Aku tidak yakin bocah sepertimu bisa memuaskanku_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Oho, aku bahkan bisa membuatmu terkapar di tempat tidur selama seminggu penuh_

 **Luhan :** _Aku tidak yakin._

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Jangan menantang serigala yang sedang lapar, Luhan_

 **Luhan :** _Kenapa? Apa kau takut tidak bisa memakanku?_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _shit_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Aku tidak tahu jika kau bisa menggodaku seperti ini, Luhan._

 **Luhan :** _Apa kau tergoda?_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _Fuck! aku bahkan sudah ereksi_

 **Luhan :** _Kalau begitu datanglah ke kamarku sekarang._

 **Oh-Sehun :** _APA_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _SERIUS?!_

 **Luhan :** _Mau lihat aku pasrah di bawahmu tidak?  
_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _SIAL LUHAN TENTU SAJA AKU MAU  
_

 **Oh-Sehun :** _WAIT_

—30 seconds later—

 **Oh-Sehun :** _AKU DI DEPAN KAMARMU_

 **Oh-Sehun** **:** _BUKA_

Dan pada akhirnya, Luhan terjebak sendiri dalam godaan yang dia berikan pada Sehun. Sial. Tetapi, tidak apa-apalah, dia juga sudah memperhatikan Sehun sejak dulu.

Sekarang Luhan hanya berharap kalau Sehun tidak akan benar-benar membuatnya terkapar selama seminggu.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **selesai**_

 **.**

* * *

 _ **a/n :**_ _ff unfaedah banget najis. Bodo amat ah. Gue lagi frustrasi, badmood, sensi, atau apalah terserah._


End file.
